


Behind Closed Doors

by HellsPurestDevil



Series: Fallout Vindictus [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erotica, F/M, Friendship/Love, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Heterosexual Sex, Love Confessions, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Subtle Love Confessions, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, love making, partially established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPurestDevil/pseuds/HellsPurestDevil
Summary: He liked to touch, she realized. . . .
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Fallout Vindictus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Behind Closed Doors (NSFW)

. _.He liked to touch, she realized. In bed, he kept his arms around her or a hand on her like now. The way he played with her breasts, or just touched her, or ran his hands over her body, made her feel so...so_

_The thought never came quick enough. There was a spot of heat on her hip and suddenly her hips rose, her lower back arching high off the bed in his desperate need for a release long in the making. The angle change was too much for Vinnie and she watched in awe as the man slammed forward, burying himself as deep as he could while he groaned his own surrender._

_He was... **sublime** was the only word that came to mind. He huffed, curling the tips of his fingers into her flesh and dragging a delicious line of sweet pain down to her rear end. Agnesha moaned a soft curse as he squeezed her ass cheek, massaging the flesh greedily as the lower half of his body trembled._

_Tension leaked out of her as Vincent seethed and sat up higher, holding her hips in a deadly grip. His eyes were tightly closed for a moment as he slapped his hips against her own, driving forwards for his own orgasm while she jerked against the bed, watching in a stupor. Vincent looked...well, he looked nothing like he had in the past - he looked in pain; feverish with discomfort as he came inside her. The act, it seemed, appeared to be painful, but the hiss of breath...that was familiar and with a cut of old pleasure she sucked in a breath and watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his unique features. How the flesh of his torn face twitched as his teeth grit and his brows knitted tightly together. Somehow it was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen as she felt the wet warmth filling up within her._

_Immediately she wanted to feel it again, but tonight had been a marathon session. This had been her first heat and lord only knew what his neighbors thought of the noise. Each continuous motion since this morning had been stretching her body to the utmost of its limits. The erotic sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin must have just been loud enough to alert anyone with a working pair of ears...the moans themselves surely pulling in any who was left. Vincent was not a quiet lover. Neither of them were._

_His eyes were open by now, watching her flushed face, her ragged breathing. It should not have been all that shocking when she felt him reach underneath her , pressing two fingers to her swollen clit. But the jolt it caused was surprise enough as she felt the cool metal of his fingers slip against the wet flesh_

_“Goddamnit, Vinnie…” she sobbed. Part of her had wanted to push him away, the over stimulation almost to much to bare, but that sharp jolt of intensity faded into another build up with a dark chuckle and the swipe of his dexterous fingers. The world went soft and fuzzy soon after- a mess of bliss and heaviness, the muscles in her belly quivered and it wasn't long before she came again less than a minute after the last one, slumping down like the dead as she felt him smack his hips into her ruthlessly. Eager for another one of his own releases. The flesh of her ass sung with itching pain from the rough friction, but the warm burning only added to the pleasure and when Vincent finally came again, she was nothing more then warm jelly, her touch sensors flushed a bright orange as her hand reached out and gripped the flesh of his thigh and held on tight until the shaking stopped. His hand being the only thing keeping them connected to one another._

_Cold metal touched her face. The thumb of his bionic arm caressing her lower lip. She tasted herself on him, and for a moment, she wondered if tasting himself on her lips gave him the same thrill this particular moment was giving her. This was all terribly intimate, the light caresses he gave her. He wasn’t one for love, had never been, had told her multiple times, but the way he looked at her, with the light shining on her skin, turning the orange on her flesh golden and perfect, told her that something had changed between them._

_She had noticed it before, but never spoke of it less she be wrong. But it was always after sex between them, when there was still heat and mostly breathing that she noticed it… how unlike before he seemed not to feel any compulsion to get up, simply lying there and listening to peaceful sounds outside. Or like now, when he still had a hand loose gripped on her hip, the other caressing her face. Surely there could never have been a time before when that seemed ordinary?_

_But as she closed her eyes, turned her head and lightly let the tip of her tongue daintily move across the tip of his metal thumb, and she felt him twitch inside her and watched as he gave that dark grin he often gave her when he felt mischievous, in the end she did not have to ask if this was right, no one had to tell her, because this could not have been more right or perfect._


	2. Non-Verbal Love

_. . . He wasn't one for the public displays of affection, either verbal or otherwise. He was disgusted by couples that made out in-between the alleyways, and got annoyed at even the slightest of sappy moments. But as time went on, he knew he cared about her: he just conveyed it more subtly, as concise with expressing this emotion as he had with everything else. Most couples had expressed their love for one another in the most trivial of matters.  
  
But with him, it was in the way he'd put his hand on the small of her back, for instance, or how he'd smile at her when she said something that surprised him, a feat in and of itself. He often wondered how it could have taken him so long to realize how much he cared for her- he had slept with a good number of women in his life even before he had been a ghoul and never once did he feel anything for them: he had felt nothing for any of them. But with _ **_her_ ** _it was different and it was dangerous- even minor implications of his fondness for her was a weakness not to be shown._  
  
_It was weakness to be so affectionate in the world in which they lived, their new reality was only good for the likes of bedfellows looking for a decent fuck to take their minds off of how shit the world was outside, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe if she was someone different, maybe then he could. Still, he wouldn't change his demeanor and disposition if he could. His coldness and calculating personality had gotten him far after all and it worked well for the both of them, after all she never much voiced her displeasure at his blunt abrasive nature, she never had to. So maybe there was such a thing in the truth, that there is no state that better demonstrates real firmness of affection than the ability to remain quietly comfortable together without conversation. He never was much of a talker anyways. . ._


	3. With Luck (Love)

_He wasn't actually in love, not at that moment. In fact he would not have felt love for this chaotic woman until months later, even if he did not know it yet. But in that moment, he felt a sort of tender curiosity. She had known him for only a short while, as the proud, unpleasant sort of man he was known for being; but this seemed to mean nothing to her. He was not a physical type of guy-in terms of emotional comfort it was his upmost belief that no amount of physical contact could match the healing powers of a well made cocktail...but here he was, unable to tell if he was unlucky enough to be stuck with a chaotic dumb fuck who almost always did nothing but show her affection for him. But in that moment, when soft fingers ran through his hair, and nails gently scrapped at his temple, he couldn’t seem to care whether luck had anything to do with it_


	4. Ravished Love (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He clenched his tied up hands to fists even as his thighs quivered and shook

_“It's like an itch, isn't it? You can feel it in your throat. You want to scream for me.”_

_Vincent didn't say anything. He couldn't, cause already she was on him again, her soft, hot body collapsing onto his own sweat covered ravished frame. He made a small, choked-off sound into the flesh of her shoulder when one of her hands-his sex muddled brain unable to tell which one- caressed up his thigh, up too the swell of his ass._

_He groaned heavily at the first entry of her finger. She was taking it easy and slow but for some reason or another he was feeling it more than he ever had when she suddenly crook it. Finding that one place that made him want to shoot all the way out to the moon and back much fast then she normally did._

_He cried out, embarrassingly loud he might add, hoarse and writhing as she pressed a self-satisfied kiss to the lips her thumb currently dragged against, her wet heat pressed just so daintily against his bare thigh that he could just feel it. It offered her just the barest of stimulation, but it was enough to make her moan and rock her hips forward, just high enough where the heat barely touched him._

_She kept kissing him, though, licking his bottom lip and opening his mouth wider. Dragging her teeth for good measure against the straining cords of his neck. His body shook, his cock caught between his belly and her flesh as he humped into her hand without even thinking. Desperate for more even as her other fingers caressed and stroked at his balls._

_Nesh shifted towards his ear, saying something almost too quiet to hear as she hummed. Pleased and smiling into the soft crease of him when he shifted, pushing back onto her fingers, eyes dangerously close to rolling back into their sockets as salvia, both his and hers dripped from his mouth down to his chin._

_Fuck._

_Yes._

_"Please," he rasped. More a growl this time than anything as she dragged her tongue down his carotid teasingly, fingers lightly tapping against that spot again like- like-_

_"_ _Nesh! **Christ**!"_

_But she wasn't listening. Just like him she was in too deep. Getting that way she did sometimes when she had him spread open and all to herself. Curling her fingers inside as his hips tried to fish-tail._

_"Oh **fuck** -"_

_It came out like a hiccup._

_Like he was fucking **dying**._

_He clenched his tied up hands to fists as his cock leaked pre-cum fucking everywhere, slicking the glide as he jerked himself against her hand with awkward jabs. Unwilling to pull away from her just yet even as his thighs quivered and shook_

_Wanting everything._

_Her fingers._

_Her tongue._

_Her-_

_**Her**._

_She was right in the end. He did scream when he came with her name on his lips, eyes rolled into the back_ _of his head even as she was making low noises in her throat, lustfully whispering words into his ear as she planted kisses on his skin._  
  
_He heard her giggle as he rode out the rest of his weakening thrusts on her fingers and coulda sworn he felt the barest of smiles grace the sweat soaked flesh of his neck_  
  
**Damn Her**


	5. Sweet Thing  (NSFW)

_. . .He ducked his head, the whiskers on his chin scrapping against her inner thighs as he settled between them. His broad shoulders pushed her knees apart, and he worked both his hands beneath her hips and lifted, tilting her to the most favorable angle to receive the soft kisses who's marks he adorned on her skin._

_For a moment, the intimacy seemed too much, too uncertain. But she heard his deep moan of satisfaction, could just barely see the muscles of his ruined nostrils flex, as if his nose was soaking in the scent of her arousal and for a brief moment, her anxiety over the level of intimacy dwindled._

_A primal sound of satisfaction escaped from his throat when Nesh's naked body was finally revealed to him as he crawled up higher between her spread thighs and settled to enjoy what he had found._

_**There she was** \- very softly a hand reached forward to caress the glistening dark lips of her sex. Bright flamey orange illuminated her flesh and Angesha felt his fingers pressing her swollen folds open, his tongue touching the delicate peak between them. She squealed at his first touch and tried to squirm away, but he held her fast with his hands on her hips. He almost smiled darkly against her tender flesh, his teeth scraping oh so gently. She might have been startled, might have been outraged or even shocked, but she liked it, perhaps even loved it- what he was doing to her._

_She was moaning now, low in her throat, making little mewling sounds, so erotic and sweet, her hips twitching against his lips, trying to get more._

_Her elbows collapsed after the first few licks, and she fell back to the mattress with a heavy groan, staring blindly into the darkness, as he licked at her in long, sinuous laps that made her body quiver with desperate excitement._

_She could not stop the motion of her hips, rising upward in repeated surges. His hands slid beneath her, guiding her rhythm while his tongue strummed, bathed, flirted. His lack of nose did not deter him as he pressed his face into her mound, inhaling her scent, his cock grinding hard into the bed, his tongue flicking into the tart and salt, and her._

_Oh God, **her**. She was indeed different then the others. She did not taste the same as the others, did not smell the same either. No, she was even better, something about her was gratifying and addicting. It set off fireworks in his head as he parted her with his thumbs, opening her to his explorations. He centered his attention on the bundle of nerves at the apex of her cleft and worked it with his nimble, flickering tongue. From the corner of his eye, he watched Agnesha's head roll back as she closed her eyes, watched as one of her hands came up and gripped the pillow she laid her head on, her fingers digging deep into the fabric, her hips twitching and jerking against his hungry mouth as he feasted. _

_He opened his mouth and covered her, breathing over her. He stiffened his tongue and speared into her as far as he could reach, his jaw aching. She cried out at that and he felt fingers tangling in his hair. After some time he withdrew his tongue and moved back to her clitoris, taking the small bit of flesh gently between his teeth and pulling. And at the same time he shoved two fingers into her, feeling her wet walls contract against his knuckles. She arched under him, her soft thighs thrashing restlessly. He curled the fingers inside her and stroked her wet, silky inner walls as he pulled them back, orange fluid trailing their exit until he then shoved them again into her once again, hard and firm, repeating the motion as he suckled her clitoris._

_She moaned- loud in the quiet room- and pushed against him, her hand tangling tighter into his hair and he felt her tremble and suddenly grow wetter. She shuddered helplessly and he was drunk on her release, his cock a heavy, near-painful throb._

_“That’s it, baby-doll,” he rasped, giving her another firm lick before sucking the hard bead of flesh between his thin lips; slow and gentle as she rode out the waves. The ride didn't last so long, and soon her thighs stopped shaking and he gave her sweet cunt a goodbye kiss and leaned back to find her eyes closed and a small smile on her flushed, sweaty face, and a darkly grin etched itself slowly against his features._

_Guess he didn't loose his touch after all._


	6. Perhaps in the End (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps in the end, he didn't even need her words, after all she never needed his.

_Nesh didn't know what she felt._

_Each slow meticulous thrust was so enthralling and good that she found it hard to breathe, so good that...in that moment she couldn't find any proper words to describe how she felt at that moment and none to describe what it was she felt about this man._

_Had it been Love? After all he was never like this- between the two of them, the sex was always the same. It was always hard-fucking's and wild nights, none of this; none of this soft, slow stuff. They weren’t gentle people, Nesh would proudly admit to that. After all, Vinnie had his own fair of scars thanks to her. They weren’t the type to take shit slow and easy. No reason to pretend like fucking was any different. But here he was, each gentle thrust threatening to break her apart from the seams, Her own hips rocking slowly back and forth, sluggish and uneven but with an urgency to it that was infectious, even as he groaned, resting his uneven forehead along the line of her shoulder._

_So could that intense feeling at the moment be love? She would have hoped so, but it couldn't have been. Nesh had said that before again and again...but now it was something more, and it puzzled her greatly, for what could be more than love? She didn't know and for some reason found it harder than usual to think on it._

_This was too much, the intimacy was too much for her to take and she had no idea how to handle it, she couldn't handle it._  
_So as he grumbled, Nesh turned her head and whispered his name without any idea as to what to say to him next. All she could do was whimper and she felt a tear running down her cheek._

_Perhaps in the end, he didn't even need her words, after all she never needed his._


End file.
